TUM DENA SATH MERA
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: We all say about nari shakti WOMEN POWER..but while writing story we make heroins cry... all that... roothna blush karna... But not this time.. Girls too can be dedicated to duty.. they are capable enough to face the dilemma of relation and duty..can satisfy both.. they can b strong..can even be the Savior.. How why when..just peep in to know
1. Chapter 1

**here I am… with a new story… this time its my personal favroite couple on which I always feel comfortable to write…**

 **Here we go**

In a decently decorated house, there is a room full of life. in this room two persons are sleeping with a contended smiles on their faces.

One face have choclatey brown color with black mostache , a perfect combination of Tall Dark and Handsome personality.

And the other one has pinkish white color, with the inocence on the face, a perfect combination of beauty with brain.

The calm and cool environment of the room was disturbed by the alarm clock which started ringing and telling the time. The second discripted person open eyes and look at the alarm clock.

o...no... 7:30 baj gaye... aaj to pakka late hon ge hum…..(then look at the first one) aik kam karti hun... sab kuch ready kar ke... phir inhe uthati hun...

With this she descend down from the bed and moved towards the kitchen. A smile came on her face after seeing a neat and clean kitchen as she remember the get to gather with their team previous night.

She started her work and soon done with it and after arranging all things she moved back to their room.

She entered and found him still sleeping. She smiled and moved forward. Came near bed and started staring at this sleepy handsome. She jerked out from her thoughts and called him softly.

Rajat uthiye…..bureau bhi jana hai…..uthiye na…

Rajat opened his eyes and was about to pull Purvi who said sweetly.

Acp sir ka phone aya tha.,,,,..

Rajat made a face and sat up with: tum bhi na..

He moved to washroom to freshen up, Purvi smiled after seeing his face.

After freshening up and breakfast they both moved to bureau.

They entered inside with smiling faces and said: good morning sir...

good morning.. thakan utar gai kal ki...?

yes sir..(they smiled)

Daya: waise maana parey ga Purvi.,. tumhare hath mein sawadh bahut hai..

Abhijeet: han..kal ka dinner sach mein bohat mazeydaar tha...

Freddy: sir . or wo Paalak Paneer to itna acha tha ke mera dil kar raha tha... sab me hi kha jaaun...

Purvi smiled: thanks Freddy sir...

Suddenly Rajat started coughing. Purvi looked at him and corrected herself. waise Freddy sir... ..thanks mera nahi... Rajat ka kahiye...Paalak Paneer inho ne hi banaya tha...

Abhijeet said amazingly: Purvi... tum Rajat se kaam karwati ho...?

Daya adds: Purvi itna atyachar…?

Rajat made most innocent face and nodded. Purvi disappointedly shook her head.

Sachin said: phir to Rajat sir… aap aik kaam karo. humarey Freddy ko bhi classes de do cooking ki... warna ye bechara to roz...

Freddy made a face.

Daya murmured to Abhijeet: boss... tumhe nahi lagta... humein aik baar phir soch lena chahiye...

Abhijeet seconded him: han... muje to phir bhi kuch na kuch aata hi hai... per tu...

Daya irritated and said : boss tum.. ..

But Acp sir interrupted: acha chalo... sab.. kal ke dinner se bahir niklo.. or aaj ke kam pe lag jao... Abhijeet Daya... tum dono ko kab nikalna hai... Dehli ke liye?

sir... sham ko 4 baje...

acha aao... mere cabin mein... kuch baat karni hai... or Rajat tum bhi aao...

They moved to cabin and the rest moved to their desks and started working.

..

..

At 3 pm Duo left for airport. All are working in beauru, when landline rang. Shreya recived the call.

Hello..Cid beauru.

She listened some thing and said: aap fikar mat kijiye hum aatey hain...

..

..

They reached at the place.

A renowned layer Ashok recived a life threat for him and his family means his wife and daughter. So, he called Cid for help.

After the initial investigation and gathering needed information , Acp sir decides something and said to Rajat.

Rajat... aaj se jab tak... ye case solve nahi ho jata... ye bachhi,,, tumharey sath tumhary ghar mein rahey gi...

Per sir me...(Rajat was confused)

But after seeing the innocent face of a girl he agreed.

theek hai sir...

After some time when Acp sir assuring Radhika's parents about her security Rajat moved towards sofa where 8 years old Radhika was sitting and playing with her teddy.

Rajat sat on his knees infront of her and said smilingly.

hi beta...

The girl look at him and then ran towards her father.

Mr. Ashok who was talking to Acp sir looked at the girl and then to Rajat who smiled helplessly.

Ashok to Acp sir: excuse me sir..

Acp sir smiled.

Then Ashok look downward where Radika is hiding behind him , and looking at Rajat suspiciously.

He took her in his arm and made her sit on sofa, took her hands in his and said lovingly.

Radhika beta... ye...(pointing towards rajat) Rajat uncle hain... bahut hi achey uncle hain ye... aaj se kuch din tak aap in ke sath ..in ke ghar mein raho gi...

Radhika looked at Rajat who smiled at her then said to her father in worried tone.

kiun papa... aap or mumma kahin ja rahey ho...?

Her mother came forward and said softly: beta hum kuch dino ke liye Amritsar ja rahey hain... aap ko pata hai na...aap ke papa... bad logon ko punish karwatey hain... to aik case ke liye hum wahan ja rahey hain...

The girl nodded.

Ashok: or aap ki mummi ko hospital mein kaam hai... aik choti bacchi bohat bimmar ho gai hai... or wahan ke doctors na.. thorey se gandey hain... to mumma us choti bacchi ko medicines dein gi...]

the girl said in wet tone: per papa me...

Now Rajat also feeling sad so he came forward and smilingly pat her cheek.

aap raho gi... Rajat uncle ke sath...(the girl looked at him, he continued) or... aap ko pata hai... Rajat uncle ke ghar pe. aik bara sa swiming pool bhi hai.. or swings bhi...(then look to Ashok) hai na bhaee papa...

Ashok shook his head positively.

aap ko Rajat uncle ke sath bohat maza aye ga... Radhika beta...

The girl nodded, but still she is not comfartable.

Acp sir took Rajat aside.

Rajat...bacchi ab kafi had tak raazi ho chuki hai... lekin ab bhi thori dari hui hai... tum aik kam karo... is ke sath yahan... aik ghanta spend karo.. or is se khoob achi si dosti kar lo...pakki dosti kar ke hi lana isey apney sath...

Rajat said: sure sir...(paused) sir... ghar pe sab...

me ne purvi ko sab samjha diya hai... wo ker le gi...

Rajat nodded.

...

.

After nearly two hours when the last round of scrabbel was to be finished , Rajat's cell phone rang. He look at the caller id then said to Radhika who was busy in making some word.

beta aap khelo.. me aata hun...

Radhika smiled and he move a side to attend the call.

hello sir...

han Rajat... kia position hai aab...

sir position is much better now...

good... to phir kab nikal rahey ho wahan se...?

sir bas 20 minutes mein...

chalo theek hai...aik security car tumhari car ke peeche or aik aagey ho gi.. tum bas ...Radhika ka dihaan rakhna...

Sure sir...

good luck...

call cut.

Rajat returned to Radhika and said : acha Radhika beta ab muje jana ho ga...

Radhika made a sad face Rajat saw her and continued in sad tone.

me to aap ko bhi apne sath le kar jana chahta tha... lekin ab kia karein... aap to jana hi nahi chatin... to me hi akela chala jata hun...

Radhika open his mouth to say some thing but before that Rajat called Mr Ashok and said to him

Acha Ashok g.. Swamini g... ab me chalta hun..

They smiled : acha g...

Rajat looked at Radhika from the corner of his eye and said to her parents: me ne to socha tha... apne is nanhe dost ko bhi sath le ke jaaun ga...(took a breath) lekin .ab kia karein ye to jana hi nahi chahtin..

Parents supress their laghter and Rajat moved forward towards the door, when a small hand clutched his pant.

uncle..me bhi chalun gi...

Rajat smiled and picked her up.

Then turned to her parents with: aap log tension mat lijiye aap ki beti bilkul theek rahey gi.,,

And moved out with Radhika.

 **end of chappy.**

 **actually this idea is extracted from the episode "Apharn Nanhi Comedian ka"**

 **please again watch that episode... it is the nice addition in the list of Mast Cid Episodes.**

 **but,**

 **Warning: please dont try to find the much similarities with the case.**

 **last but not the least.**

 **please R and R**

 **bye tc**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	2. Chapter 2

here is the next update.

thanks to all who reviewed, but... ye kia... nearly 300 views or sirf 13 reviews.

agar kuch acha nahi lag rah to tell me... but atleast review to karo..

chalo... hoping to see more reviews this time.

 **HERE WE GO**

It was evening time when Rajat came out in garden where Radhika was sitting on grass and making some thing with clay. Rajat sit beside her.

Kia bana rahi ho….?

Me clay se doll bana rahi hun….. or ye dekhein…(pointing in front of her) ye horse…. Ye flower…ye sab me ne banaya hai..

Arey wah….ye to bohat hi piyara hai….muje bhi sikhao na please…..

Aap sikho ge…?

Haan..

Aap sach mein sikho ge.

Arey…. To kia me nahi seek sakta…

Nai… seek to saktey hain per….

Per kia?

Aap bhi papa ki tarha… kahin kharab to nahi kar do ge na…?'

Nahi nahi.. bilkul nahi…(said confidently)

Acha dekhein….. pehle is ko aise…. Kartey hain… phi raise…

And she kept explaing. Rajat was listning very care fully , as if he will going to start its business soon.

After some time Purvi came out and scene which she saw in front of her is more than enough to make her laugh madly. Her deary husband was standing with his head down examining the grass very keenly and minutely and Radhika was packing her stuff in box . She murmuring.

Bola bhi tha.. nahi ho ga…..lekin baat nahi suni… sab kharab kar diya sb… maa sahi kehti hai… ye males na… kabhi koi kaam theek se nahi kar saktey ….huh..

Now Purvi found very difficult to control her laughter. She moved forward. Rajat felt her presence so look towards her with pleading eyes. She assured him through eyes then said to Radhika.

Arey Radhika beta…kia hua?

Radhika look at her and then said in complaining tone.

Aunty dekho na…. Rajat uncle ne sab ….bigar diya..mera elephant khrab kar diya…..

Purvi looked at Rajat angrily: kiun Rajat …..kiun kiya aap ne aise….

Rajat looked at Purvi and said in innocent tone.

Wo …..mujh se ghalti se kharab ho gaya sorry….

Kia sorry ….. bachi ko pareshan kar diya….. aap ne…..

Me ne sorry bola na…..

Purvi said to Radhika: beta dekho… uncle sorry hain…. Unhe maaf kar do please…..

Radhika glanced at Rajat who was looking at her with guilt in his eyes.

Rajat came near her , bent to her level and hold his ears.

Radhika beta….. please uncle ko maaf kar do….

She looked at Purvi who nods smilingly, then said to Rajat : per pehle aap ko aik kam karna ho ga….

Rajat asked in impatient voice: kia… kia….? Jaldi btao….

Purvi smiled looking at her husband who was now looking like a kid.

Radhika: aap ko muje…. Ice cream khilaney le kar jana ho ga…. Abhi..

Now Rajvi looked at each other . Purvi rescued her husband with.

Radhika beta…. Rajat uncle kal hi aik tasty ice cream le ke aye hain.. aap ander ja ke ye cheezain rakho... me le kar ati hun….

Radhika smiled and took her things and ran inside.

Rajvi look at each other quietly, then Purvi broke in laughter.

Ha ha ha ha… Rajat …look at your face. Bilkul aisa lag raha hai… jese sach mein koi crime kar diya ho…

Purvi …tum mera mazak ura rahi ho na.. apne pati ka mazak….

Purvi controlled her laughter: acha sorry….. wese Rajat muje pata nahi tha…. Aap aik bachi se dar gaye… wese to barey serious or strong bantey hain….

Rajat said in serious tone: acha….. bataun abhi….. kitna strong hun me….

And he started moving towards her . She was taking back steps.

Nai… Rajat …dekhein….me me….. mazak kar rahi thi…

Rajat kept moving and reach to her. She closed her eyes. He look at her for some time and then Purvi heard a laughter. She opened her eyes and saw rajat laughing. She look at him angrily then joined him and the environment fill with heartily laughter of this couple.

….

…

Now 6 days passed and Radhika was quiet comfortable with Rajat and Purvi They are also enjoying her presence, as this is the second chance for them of living their childhood .

Their schedule is arrange in such a way that, one of them stay with Radhika at home. The whole team is busy in finding out the master mind of the plan but does not get any success till now. These days they have to bear with extra load of work because of the absence of 3 officers at a time. But team managing this all very well

now Rajat does not feel any tiredness even after the whole day work, because he know that at home to refreshers are waiting for him. One is his wife who was his soulmate also and second is his little friend who now successfully created her place in his heart.

Some time Purvi wondered that the man who does not tolerate any single spot on his clothes, now his clothes are often seen dirty... some time with water color... some time with clay ..and even dust and mud

One day she was sleeping peacefully in her room, when her sleep broke because of the smell of sand. She opened her eyes and looked around Then she look towards window and found raining outside. She felt happy because she is a rain lover. She went near window and looked out side. The clouds are continuously showing their happiness in the form of rain. her smile grew wider and wider when she saw the scene.

Radhika was running here and there while shouting.

Rajat uncle... muje pakro...ha ha ha ...

And Rajat was chasing her . Suddenly Rajat fells down and when he lift his face up , Purvi feels as if she saw any alien, because Rajats's face was covered with mud and his black shirt now also having the mud embroidery. Radhika started laughing seeing her Rajat uncle and he also joined her forgetting about his present appearance.

Purvi smiled through tears as she remember one pair of father and daughter. father running fast and daughter chasing him with.

papa... me aap ko pakar lun gi... dekhna...

She cleared her eyes. Then she notice Rajat weaving his hand towards her as if calling her to join them. She shook her head smilingly and moved out side.

 **End of chappy**

 **Next will arrive soon**

 **till then bye and take care.**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next update.**

 **priya(rajvi 21) , crazyforpurvi , kshayaartist , GuestNL, RK sweety , Blair64 , Harman , Guest , mithi , Abhi's Srija , rajvigirl , Nia 757 , :** thanks friends.. thanks alot...

 **JannatFairy: :** thanks for your review... aagey bhi bilkul isi tarha review karna..

 **Krittika:** same pinch yaar... me to remember those days... barish and cricket... thanks alot..

After a long tiring and hectic day, Rajat entered inside the house. He was fully dipped in sweat. He looked around but find no one. So he first drink water then tiredly sat on sofa. and just close his eyes.

He was sitting there and trying to be relax when he felt some soft hands rubbing his head slowly. It was not the touch which he used to feel since one year.

He looked back and surprised to found Radhika there.

Arey beta aap...

She nodded then asked: Aap thak gaye na?

Rajat nodded tiredly and again close his eyes. Radhika started rubbing his head again.

After some seconds he hold her hand and made her sit beside him. Ruffled her hairs and said : thank you...

She smiles then said: aap ne khana khaya?

Nahi beta thori dair mein kha len ge... aap ne khaya?

Radhika nodded. Rajat smiled.

Then suddenly she says: uncle me room mein jaaun….?

Rajat looked at her for a second , then nodded.

….

,,…

Rajat was thinking some thing when Purvi came with coffee.

Rajat aap ki coffee…

Han rakh do…

Purvi kept the cup and sit in front of him with her cup. She saw Rajat in thoughts.

Kia soch rahey hain..?

Kuch nahi wo ….. bas Radhika ke barey mein soch raha tha….

Kia?

Radhika… aaj muje kuch udaas si lagi…shayd usey apney parents yaad a rahey hain….

Wo to hona hi hai Rajat ….

Purvi looked at Rajat who was looking very very sad.

Acha … aik kaam karte hain.. jis se us ka mood theek ho jaye…

Kia?

Chaliye bahir chalte hain….

…..

..

Rajat and Purvi came out from their room. They checked whole house but didnt find Radhika any where. Then they went towards garden and found her standing there in the corner and staring at the lilies. But it seems she is not there mentally.

Rajat and Purvi exchanged glances. Purvi looked at her for a second then...

Rajat... me ne aap se kaha tha na... kaha tha na ...aisa mat kariye...jb koi kaam aata nhi to... karte kiun hain aap...

Rajat looked at Purvi with open mouth she signaled something, he nodded.

She continued: pata nahi cid officer kese ban gaye...

Rajat cut her: han han sab meri hi ghalti hai...tum to kuch karti hi nahi na...

acha bataein to zara me ne kia kiya...

tum ne... tum ne...han tum ne... (then asked through eyes) "kia kiya?"

Purvi thinks for some time then spoke while putting her hands on her waist.

meri chorein... aap apni bataein.,. kab barey hon ge aap... room ka haal dekha hai… kia bana ke rakha hai... or aap ki cupbord to uffff...

Radhika now come forward.

aunty aap uncle ko itna kiun daant rahi hain…?

beta ye aap ke uncle hain na.. jese dikhtey hain wese hain nahi…

Radhika cnfusingly asked: matlab…?

Purvi says: arey.. aap ke uncle na koi bhi kaam nahi karte khud se…

Radhika makes a face: per aunty uncle to sara din kitna kaam karte hain…

han per ghar mein apna koi kam theek se nahi krte... bas criminals ke pichey bhaga lo or ghar aa ke gher ko bhi crime scene samajhney lgtey hain…

Rajat protested: acha to tumhe lagta mein kuch kar nahi sakta...ok ruko…. Me abhi dikhata hun tumhe me kia kar sakta hun..

And he move to kitchen. Purvi just sighed sensing her kitchen's future.

…

..

Radhika and Purvi relaxly watching tv. when Purvi felt some smell.

beta aap ko... kuch smell a rahi hai kia?

han aunty muje bhi aa rahi...

per kia...(then pat her own head) oh my God... Rajat... mera kitchen... oh no...

And she ran to the kitchen. Radhika also ran behind her

Purvi entered while breathing heavily and she felt like crying after seeing the condition of kitchen and shouted.

Rajatttt...

Rajat who was holding a plastic bowl which is full of tomato paste dropped it on the floor then turned.

ha... han Purvi kia hua tum...

He moved forward but slipped on floor.

When he look back Radhika suddenly felt as if she saw a started laughing but Purvi mantained her serious look.

He forwarded his hand towards purvi for help she give him a most annoyed look and hold his hand, he some how stand properly .

Purvi remove the twig of mint from behind his ear and said in teasing tone:to ban gai... biriyani?

nai... han wo bas is chiken ka pani dry ho jaye phir is mein ye paste..

Purvi teased: kon sa paste(signalling to the floor) ye wala...(then to his face ) ya ye wala (then said)or... ye aap ki naak band hai kia?

Nahi to…

To or kitna dry karein ge... broast to ban hi gaya hai…

He looked in the vessel and then towards Purvi with a sad face she kept staring at him so he spoke in low voice.

me... me. abhi sab theek kr deta hun..

no..

Rajat shocked on this sudden no... Purvi said: pehle apney aap ko theek kar k aaiye...

Rajat looked down and moved out to clean himself..purvi sighed radhika seeing angry face of purvi moved with Rajat.

..

…..

He came out after changing his clothes and sit beside Radhika. She looked at him he was looking really very sad

uncle ... ap pareshaan ho?

Rajat nodded innocently.

aunty aap se ghussa hai na...?

Rajat said : han...per ab me karun kia?

Ummm aap na aunty ko chocolate do..or icecream..or aap na aik sorry card bhi de do….

sorry card?

Uff ho… (she patted her head) aap ko ye bhi nahi pata..

Rajat shook his head in no

Radhika made a serious face: acha theek hai..me bana dun gi sorry card… aap ko sikha bhi dun gi..ok?

Rajat nodded in yes..

Radhika searched a paper and sat down, found Rajat still sitting there.

arey aap aab tak baithey ho…jao chocolate khilao aunty ko..

Rajat said in low tone: choclate to nahi hai…

Arey to lao na ja ke..nahi nahi aunty ko le ke jao…

Rajat thinks: agar abhi me gaya to wo muje kitchen se kia ….ghar se bahir nikaal de gi…

Aab kia soch rahe ho aap?

Rajat again in sad tone: per me le ke kese jaun beta... gari hi kharab hai

Uffoo… aap bhi na…Sach mein koi kaam nahi ata…

He look towards her ... his facial expressions are that much innocent that Radhika felt bad for him.

acha na... ab sad mat rahiye... me card bana to rahi hun…

Rajat smiled.

….

…

Purvi entered in bedroom after completing all work.

uffff itni garmi...

wipe her face then look around .

ye Rajat kahan chaley gaye… shayad washroom mein hain..

Then she was about pick the cell phone when saw some card on the beside table.

ye kia? she picked it up and opened it.

 _a cartoon was standing with sad face holding a sorry board in his hands_

Purvi smiled: kia Rajat .. aap bhi... aap na sach mein bohat achey hain... i love u... i really love u...

She kissed the card

per ye hain kahan..?

….

…

Rajat enters in guest room, found Radhika sitting on bed cuddling her teddy. Rajat sat beside her.

kia hua beta aap soye nahi?

Radhika shook her head : neend nahi aa rahi...

Rajat smiled: mujhe bhi

He pulled her in his lap: batein karein?

Radhika nods.

Rajat sensed radhika is bit sad so started pointing to the teddy : ye aap ka teddy..

Nahi ye _**MISTU**_ hai..mera dost..(she stared at the teddy) papa laye they meri birthday pe...

Rajat caresses her head: aap ko papa ki yaad aa rahi?

Radhika hugs him and rested her head on his shoulder me papa ke pass kab jaun gi?

Rajat sighs: bahut jald beta... per abhi thora sona hai na?

Radhika nods: Pata hai papa story suna ke sulate they mujhe...

Acha?...me sunaun?

Aap ko story ati hai?

Bilkul...

to sunao...

Rajat made her lie comfortably and starts: aik desh mein bahut brave raja tha...or...

He continued.

After some moments he felt Radhika had moved to dreamland so was about to get up, found Purvi standing by room door staring at them.

He smillingly got up: tum..kab aaii..?

Purvi put fingers on her lips : _**shhh.. ...**_ She signalled to Radhika.

He looks down. Radhika was stirring in her sleep,he bent down and pat her but she was still moving. Purvi came froward and softly patted her head. She slept.

Rajat looked at Purvi and then down to their hands...under both their hands a sleeping angel...

Purvi softly said: aise kia dekh rahe hain?

Rajat looked up and shook his head in no. He moved aside Purvi covered Radhika and both moved out.

Purvi was about to move to bedroom but stopped hearing :

Purvi... tum se kuch mangun?

Purvi turned : kia?

aik pari..tumhari tarah..Radhika ki tarah..jo sirf humari ho..humein chor ke na jaye...

Purvi looked in those deep eyes which are having thousands of true emotions, an emotion of love , an emotion of care, an emotion of trust and many un named emotions which didnt need any name , they can only be felt

She nodded tearily and suddenly hugged him.

Rajat kissed her head whispering: Thank you Purvi.

…

..

 **NEXT MORNING**

Purvi's sleep broke with her cell phone ringer , its a call from Acp sir. After cutting the call she shaked Rajat

Rajat uthiye...

uhunn... soney do na...tum bhi so jao.. aaj to dono ki chutti hai...

Purvi irritated: rajaatttt... acp sir ki call ai thi.. uthiye jaldi...

Rajat sat on bed with great jerk.

kia... Acp sir ki call... oh no... tum ne pehle kiun nahi uthaya ...ab late ho jaun ga me...

And he was about to move when she hold his shoulder.

arey .. unho ne aap ko nahi ... muje bulaya hai...

Rajat took a relaxed sigh and again lay on bed and closed his eyes.

arey uthiye... me ja rahi hun... per Radhika ghar pe hai... us ka dihaan rakhiye...

Rajat opened his eyes and sat on bed: arey han me to bhool hi gaya tha...jao tum me dekh lun ga...

han bas me breakfast bana ke nikalti hun...

…

.

Purvi enters in beauru.

good morning sir...

good morning...Radhika kesi hai..?

bilkul theek hai sir...

wese ...tum dono ne bahut achey se us ka khayal rakha hai... i m impressed..

thank u sir...

Bachi khush hai?..

G sir …. Rajat or wo... din bhar masti karte hain..pata hi nahi chalta gher mein aik bacha hai ya do..

Acp sir smiled.

Purvi : acha sir case ki koi lead mili?

han... humarey officers or khabri lagey huey hain kaam pe... hum bohat jaldi un logo tak pohanch jaaein ge or...

His cell phone rang.

He murmured: Rajat ka call...

He received the call: hello…...

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then bye and take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next update.

Thanks to all the reviewers .

 **HERE WE GO**

Acp sir cut the call and moved towards the centre. Vineet look towards him. It was evident from his expressions that something is wrong.

Kia hua sir...aap...

Radhika gher se ghayeb ho gaii hai...

Purvi who was doing something on PC looked up with a jerk.

Ye kese...

Acp sir ignored her quo and ordered.

Nikhil pankaj mayur sachin...tum charon yahan ruko or baki sab mere sath aao.

All followed, purvi was looking lost Vineet whispered while passing her.

Purvi...chalo...

She look at him quietly. Then suddenly something clicked in her mind.

Oh God ...Rajat…

and she hurriedly move to exit

…..

…..

Rajat ...tm aisi harkat kar kese saktey ho.. .aik hi kaam kaha tha tum se... Wo bhi thek se nahi ho paya…..

Sir me ...me to bas paani lene ander gaya tha ...us guard ki tabiyet kuch theek nahi lag rahi thi to me...

Purvi sighed looking at Rajat : kisi ko musibaat mein bhi to nahi dekh saktey ye...or khud phans jaatey hain….

 **Rajat uncle... Me bore ho rahi hun... Said radhika to Rajat who was watching some science fiction movie on television.**

 **Arey to beta aao na aap bhi dekho... Kitney maze ki hai...**

 **Radhika made a face and sat beside Rajat and tried to understand the movie but soon she feel that this all stuff is passing from over her head She looked at Rajat in disappointment who was fully engrossed in it**

 **When break came in between Radhika took the chance and snatched the remote from his hand and switch off the TV**

 **Rajat looked towards her with open mouth**

 **Ab aise dekhiye mat... Pata hey bohat pyari hun me...Chaliye chaliye.. Garden mein chal ke kuch khelte hain….**

 **Rajat just shook his head without replying but kept sitting on sofa. She pat her head.**

 **Hey bhagwan. .ab is tarha bethiye mat... Uthiye... And she hold his hand. Uthiye na...**

 **Rajat gave a pout look : mujhe nahi jana..**

 **Radhika sat back: thik hai… mujhe laga papa mere saath khelte they aap bhi khelo ge…**

 **Rajat looked at her, stood up, picked her up and moved to garden.**

 **They were playing badminton when heard a loud knock on the main door.** **Some body on the other side of the door is very impatient so he ignores Rajat's call...'' Aya...'' And keep banging the door.**

 **Rajat opened the door and saw watchman standing there with support of wall and breathing heavily.**

 **Arey ...sham...kia hua tumhe...**

 **Sahab wo ...wo meri tabiyet... Tho thora pani miley ga... Sahab... Wipe his sweat**

 **Acha. .tum...tum yahan betho me pani lata hun. . ..**

 **Then turned towards Rdhika: beta aap yahin rehna ...jana nahi ok?**

 **Per uncle aap kahan...?**

 **Beta abhi aya me... iss Sham ki tabiyet kharab hai...bas aya,,,,, ok?**

 **Uncle jaldi ana...**

 **Rajat looked at her and went inside.**

Or sir jab me bahir aya to na sham wahan tha na Radhika...

Bachi ko tm ne akela chora hi kiun Rajat

Sorry sir...

What sorry

Then said to vineet: aik kaam kro... As pass ke logon se pata kro wo watchman kon se ghar walon ne rakha tha...

Yes sir...

Before vineet moves Rajat spoke.

Sir wo do ghar chor ke Jo teesra ghar hai un ka hai wo... Wo log 6 din pehle hi yahan aye hain...

Vineet was about to go when Purvi spoke.

sir me bhi jaaun gi...

And move forward But,

ruk jao Purvi...Vineet ke sath Freddy jaye ga...

Purvi look towards Rajat whose eyes are showing nothing but a feeling of guilt

Vineet and Freddy returned and inform that the residants of that house are denying and saying they didnt hire any watchman.

Acp sir passed a firey glance to Rajat.

ab kia kehna hai tumhe...

Rajat was shocked after listening this

Mera yakeen kije sir me sach bol raha hun...

Kia yakeen karun me tumhara haan..( then shook his head furstatedly)Radhika ki zimmedaari tumhe de kar me ne bahut bari ghalti kar di..

Rajat said while looking in acp sir's eyes.

me sach bol raha hun sir... ager meri aik bhi baat jhut nikli to me cid chor dun ga...

Radhika's father who islistning all this now shouted.

Arey band kro apna ye drama (then look at Acp sir) sir... Muje to lagta hai... Aap ka ye officer hi bika hua hai... Isi ne meri beti ko ghayeb kiya hai...ye ...

Bas...(said in tough angry voice ) khabrdar agar mere iimaan per ungli uthaai to..meri duty mera swabhimaan mera gaurav hai... or ager apney khoye huey gaurav ko wapis hasil krne ke liye. jaan ki bazi bhi lagani pari to Senior Inspector Rjat peechey nahi hatey ga...

Rajat...

Rajat stopped. Acp sir said to Radhika's father;

aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye aap ki beti ko hm bahut jaldi dhoondh lein ge... Abhi asp ghar jaiye...

Per..

please ashok g...

Ashok nodded. And they went.

Acp sir turned towards Rajat who was standing lowering his head. He was about to say something when he noticed.

Rajat..

He looked up .

Ye tumhare hath pe kharonch ke nishaan kese...

Rajat look at his hand which was having some skratches

Wo sir ...yeRadhika ke sath khelte huey lagi thi...

Acp sir raised his eye brow then sad sudeenly; ghar ki talashi lo...

Rajat looked towards Purvi with pain in his eyes. She just look away.

Vineet said ; sir ye... Sir Rajat sir aisa nahi jar sakte zarur unhe koi phansane kind koshish kar raha hai...

Agar apney Rajat sir ki side lena ho gaya ho... to ab talashi bhi le lo...

Vineet lookes down.

Freddy made a please face . Acp signalled them to move forward . All followed

Acp said to Purvi who was standing there.

Purvi... kia me apne officer se ye expect kar sakta hun ke wo duty ke beech kisi or cheez ko nahi aney de gi.. agar han to tum investigation ka hissa ban sakti ho..

Purvi said in typical CID officer tone: sir aap ko shikayet ka moqa nahi miley ga...(then said in low tone) me apni har duty achey se nibhaun gi.

Acp sir moved forward , Purvi followed him. She was passing rajat who was just looking this all with expressionless eyes. She just pressed his palm and moved in side the house behind her he also moved in.

...

...

They are searhing the house , when Vineet find some thing. Acp sir came there and saw Vineet standing holding something in his hands.

vineet kuch mila?

Vineet turned : han sir wo.. ye..

kia wo wo. dikhao muje...

ye shirt .mili hai sir...

And he is still holding the shirt. Acp sir snatch from his and Purvi also came there.

Acp sir look keenly: ye...

And shoot an angriest glance to Rajat who was looking at the shirt with wide open eyes.

Freddy look towards Rajat in total disbelief . And vineet and Purvi just observing the whole scene absentmindedly. But they can easily sense the coming storm.

...

...

 **End of chappy**

 **next will arrive on Wednesday.**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk (zehra)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **thanks to all the reviewers**

 **HERE WE GO**

Acp sir came in front of Rajat and say while directly looking in to his eyes.

Ye kia hai Rajat...?

Rajat stammered: Mu... Muje nahi pata sir...

ye shirt tumhari hi hai na...?

G sir lekin...

Kia lekin... Tumhari shirt or tumhe nahi pata ke is per ye khoon kese aya...(chewing the words)

WO sir actually baat ye hai ke...Radhika ko khelte waqt elbow pe chot lagi to me ne jaldi mein us ka khoon is se saaf...

Or jaldi mein hi tum ne WO shirt laundry bag mein daal di... (Shouted acp sir)

Rajat quietly lowered his head.

Then acp sir said to vineet and Freddy.

aik baar phir se bahir garden ko check karo.. Dekho kuch milta hai kia?

Vineet and Freddy moved. Purvi gave helpless glance to Rajat who was standing with head down

Then they heard vineet shout: Sir yahan aaiye

In garden they found some blood stains on the grass and tree trunk..

Ye Ye khoon...Purvi spoke.

Ye to tum apne is senior se hi poocho...Acp sir said while looking at Rajat.

Muje nahi pata sir...

Acp gave a look to Rajat then said

Freddy vineet... blood samples lo... Or Purvi is shirt ko evidence bag mein dalo

...

...

Acp sir frustatimgly said: ye rajat aisa kar kese sakta hai.. itni laparwahi...

freddy: sir unhe zaroor koi phasane ki koshish kar raha hy

koi usey kiun phasaye ga..or..

but he has to stop because vineet entered with the file in his hands.

sir..

han vineet kia pata chala...

vineet look towards purvi with tensed expresions who asked him through eyes.

acp sir saw this and said: vineet ... kia pata chalaa..(angrily)

sir ye file...

kia hy is mein?

sir is mein likha hai ke shirt pe jo khoon laga hai ...wo radhika ka hai...

to...? ye to hum pehle se jaantey hain.. garden ke khoon ke barey mein kia pata chala?

Sir ...garden mein. ...

Kia

Garden mein... Rajat sir or Radhika dono ka khoon hai...

Acp sir bang his hand on the table. Purvi looked at vineet with pale face.

Muje pata tha ye... Rajat zarur hum se kuch chupa raha hai...

...

...

 **Rajat uncle...muje khelna hai...**

 **Me papa ke pass kab jaun gi...**

 **Please story sunao na...**

Rajat sighed heavily remembering that little girl.

Me such mein apna wada nahi rakh paya sach mein...

His thoughts were intruppted by his cell phone ringer

Its a call from tarika.

Hello...

Hello...Rajat

Han bolo tarika ...

...

...

The environment of the beauru was cold and all officers are apparently silent.

Purvi was looking down silently.

Vineet was observing the the design of the desk in front of him.

Freddy was looking at acp sir.

ab aise khamosh rehne or sir jhukane se faida nahi hai... Humari jo badnami honi thi ho chuki...(acp sir looked towards all)

Then he also become silent Then after some seconds say.

Freddy ...Rajat ko fon kro or usey yahan aney ke liye bolo...

Sir me...

Han tum... Warna humein usey ghar se arrest krna parey ga.

Sir lekin

Frerddy...

Freddy was about to dial the number when

Sir aik minute...

Purvi came forward and said : sir... Muje lagta hey koi Rajat sir ko sach mein phasa raha hai..

Vineet said han sir Purvi theek keh rahi hai sir Rajat sir... Aisa nahi kar saktey wo khoon khelte mein hi nikla ho ga sir..

Acp gave a tough look with: pr rajat ko kiun koi phasaye ga or rajat bacha hai jo aise hi phasta chala jaye ga?

Purvi looks down..

Acp sir said to vineet and Freddy: tum log jao or aas pass puch tach karo they moved after glancing at Purvi.

acp sir gave his all time toughest glance to purvi and about to dial the number when

sir please...aisa mat kijiye sir,,..

purvi... rajat is waqt aik suspect hai... or tumhare liye bhi sirf or sirf suspect hi hona chahiye...

sir... lekin wo aik imaandar cid officer bhi to hain

han dekh li us ki imaandari.. usi ki wajah se aaj wo bachi...

then pick up his cell when..

sir,,. please sir ,.aap sirf 24 ghantey dije.. rajat ko begunah sabit kar ke rahun gi me,,...

acp sir looked at her for a second then said in tough tone: theek hai purvi... sirf 24 ghantey ...lekin agar rajat begunah sabit nahi ho paya to...

purvi in same tough and rough tone: to mera wada hai sir.. ke me Senior inspector rajat ko khud apne hathon e hathkari pehnaun gi

...

...

Purvi entered inside the home silently. This silence is pinching her. She remembered that little girl who change their lives just in six even days. Because of her , she could able to see the childish side of her husband. she just jerked her head and moved to their bedroom.

she entered inside but didnt find rajat there. he sighed sadly and moved to guest room

there she found him just sitting on bed blankly and staring at"mistu"

She moved forward and pressed his shoulder: Rajat...

Rajat didnt turned: Acp sir ne kya kaha..?

purvi sighed : kuch..kuch nahi...

Rajat now turned : or lab report..?

Purvi looked away wo abhi test hua nahi..to ..jab ho ga hum..tab...

ye lab ke test mein itni dair kab se lagne lagi...(suspiciously)

Rajat wo...

ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai...me bas itna jaanna chahta hun reports mein kia aya? (coldly)

per abhi test to...

aap saaf saaf ye kiun nahi kehtin inspector purvi... ke aap ke pati rajat kumaar aik dishonest officer hain...(then added teasingly)mujhe auro se bhi pata lag sakta hai...ye to soch lena tha na aap ko...

(purvi looked at him in pain hering this formal tone ) waise aap ki bhi ghalti nahi..suspended and suspected officer ko details kahan di jati hain...Acp sir ne kaha ho ga na...

He just moved out side. Purvi sighed and moved to bed room.

..

..

Purvi was roaming here and there in tension when she started feeling uncomfortable.

ye ...ye muje kia ho raha hai... shayd garmi ki wajah se acidity.. wo tablet kahan rakhi hai ..jo rajat ko di thi 4 din pehle...(then remembered) han shayd rajat ki drawer mein..

She opened the drawer and took out one tablet and gulped down with water, she was closing the drawer when some paper stuck in it. she was adjusting the paper and other things when she heard a call just behind

mila koi sabut?

Purvi jerked badly and turned with: G...?

me ne pucha mila koi sabut..?

sa... sabut ? per me to...

She wipe sweat from her face.

tumhe paseena kiun aa raha hai...?

Nahi kuch nahi wo bas... kia wo...

Rajat shouted suddenly.

saaf saaf kiun nahi kehtin... ke koi sabut dhoondh rahi thin mere khilaaf...

rajat ... aap... aap ghalat samajh rahey hain...

haan... me hi ghalat hun...tabhi to muje reports ka nahi bataya ke me kahin bhaag na jaaun...

please aap... tried to grab him.

he jerked her hand.

han... tumhe to mujh per vishvas ho ga hi nahi na... cid officer jo ho. itni asani se kisi per bhi yakeen kese karo gi...

He rushed outside and purvi sat on bed

kisi per bhi nahi... lekin apne pati per muje pura vishwas hai rajat.

wiped her eyes

then her cell phone rang

Yes sir..

,..

..

Rajat was standing on tarrace and thinking..

Purvi tum to vishwas kar leti mera..kia sach mein cid officer hone ki yehi shart hai ki koi rishta kuch bhi..

He jerked his head : Me kuch zada hi soch raha hun...purvi to apne dono farz ke beech pis rahi hai or me uske liye or mushkil bana raha hun...mujhe us se baat karni chahiye...

With these thoughts he descend down.

He came in hall but it was empty, he then check everywhere but didn't find her.

A deep sigh came up.

Acp sir ne bula liya... Ye duty..

He sat down tiredly and murmured with painful smile.

Duty ke liye to sab they na Purvi...per me... I need u yaar...

...

...

Its already a late evening when a car stopped in front of rajvi's house and vineet came out. He called.

Purvi...

But no response.

Purvi...

Purvi who was lost in her thoughts came out.

Sorry wo me...

Itna kia soch rahi thin... Tumhari tabiyet bhi kuch theek nahi lag rahi...

Purvi totally ignored the last part of his question and spoke.

Vineet ab kia ho ga... Us paros ke admi ne bhi Rajat ke khilaf...

Vineet sighed heavily. Humein Rajat sir se baat karni chahiye. ...ho sakta hai un se kuch choot raha ho...

Purvi nodded and rang the bell. But after two three rings no one open the door.

Sir shayad so rahey hon ge... Tumhare pass chabi...

Per Rajat to itni gehri neend nahi sotey.

Vineet can clearly sense the tension in her voice.

Purvi ...chabi...

Han ye lo..

Vineet opened the door and entered.

Whole house was wrapped in darkness not a single light is are looking for Rajat but failed to find him. Suddenly Purvi feels a fear arising in her heart. She felt like the room around swing. She grabbed the chair of dining table and balanced herself

Vineet look around and found Rajat's cell phone on sofa. He looked towards Purvi who was looking really restless.

purvi ..ye sir ka phone yahan...ab kia ho ga..acp sir..

Thats the biggest question now...

What will happen when acp sir came to know about this ..

what if they would not be able to find Radhika.

what if they will find some more proofs against Rajat.

What if they wouldnt able to find Rajat...

What if Purvi will enter in such circumstances where she will have to choose her duty putting aside her personal feelings emotion and relations...

These are the questions which are hammering their minds and increasing the fear in their hearts.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive on Monday**

 **till then take care**

 **and please r and r**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the next update**

 **thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **Per ye kia itne kam reviews ...**

 **153 views and only 9 reviews... this is seriously not done friends..arey acha bura kuch to bataiye...really this time I am not happy ...aap log raajvi moments man grey hain to pichle chap mein thore daley they na ..Please** **e do review**

 **I will not post the next chap until reviews reach at least 80.**

 **Now bohat hua bhashan...**

 **Now its time for action.**

 **Here we GO**

Vineet look towards Purvi whose face was pale. He felt something wrong so went near her and touched her shoulder.

Purvi...

Purvi look towards him blankly. Vineet shakes her.

Purvi...(in bit louder tone)

The only sentence came out from her mouth.

Ab kia ho ga.. Vineet?

Vineet looked up found purvi badly shivering

Purvi tum theek...

Purvi jerked her head :haan haan..per Rajat...

vineet sighed; Acp sir ko kia...?

Suddenly Purvi stood up and said while moving forward. chalo beauru chaltey hain...

Vineet looked at her and then followed her without any second thought.

..

..

Acp sir sitting in his cabin and talking to some one

To tumhe kia lagta hai me ne aisey hi suspend kar diya... Saboot mila hai us ke khilaaf...

He listen something.

Duty ke waqt emotion ki koi jagah nahi hey ye tum bhi achey se jaantey ho...

He listen something.

Acha ye sab choro or batao wapis kab aa rahe ho?

Then he heard knock on the door, so cut the call after saying.

me baad mein baat karta hun...

Vineet entered inside his face was clearly telling that something is wrong.

Sir...

Bolo kia hua... Saboot mila koi?(asked straight away)

sir wo rajat sir ghar pe nahi hain ...

What...

Acp sir stood up from chair.

Vineet hung down his head.

Kese hua ye?

Vineet started in low tone.

Hum jab ghar pohanche tab sir ghar pe nahi they... Or un ka phone bhi wahin...

Purvi entered in side the cabin with; sir muje lagta hai Rajat ki jaan ko khatra...

koi khatra nahi hai... wo bhag gaya hai pakre jaaney ke dar se... Said rashly.

sir... Purvi spoke.

Sir hum pata...

Purvi... Ab behter hai ke tum is case se door raho... Warna aisa na ho Rajat ke liye problems or barh jaaein...

Purvi looked at him and moved out from the cabin. acp sir and vineet also came out.

Acp sir ordered sachin: Rajat ka Mobile trace...

sir Rajat ka cell phone..(Purvi forwarded.)

Acp sir gave a tough look and gave it to vineet: Is mein dekho last call kis ka aya tha...

Then he turned towards Purvi: tum ghar jao...

Lekin sir me...

Its an order...

Yes sir...

She moved towards exit. Turned back and looked at acp sir who was looking very angry. She sighed and completely moved out.

After Purvi went , Vineet come to Acp sir.

sir...last call private number se aya tha...

call ka time?

sir ...7:30...

baat kitni dair hui...?

5 minutes...

kisi ne to dekha ho ga rajat ko jate huey..ab wahin se pata lagana ho ga chalo...

He vineet and Vansh moved out.

...

...

Purvi entered in the house which was dark. At this time this darkness made her afraid she don't know why.

She some how find the board and switch on the lights. She just sat down on sofa without removing her badge gun and shoes.

She closed her eyes

 _A figure was running here and there with some sand over his face hands and clothes and behind an other small figure was running and shouting.._

 _A man around 34 years is dressed in black sherwani with gold work on it and a girl of around 27 years is dressed in red and orange contrast lehenga. Both faces are shining like stars._

 _Suddenly the man fall down from the cliff._

 _Rajat..._

Purvi opened her eyes with a jerk.

She looked here and there. Wipe her sweaty face and closed her eyes and just surrender her self in front of her emotions.

After some minutes she got control over herself and said.

Nahi me... .me aise chup chap baith ke sirf ro nahi sakti ...kuch krna ho ga muje...lekin kia?

Then she started recollecting the incidents from morning. and finally came to a conclusion.

Muje aik baar un logon se milna ho ga... Us aadmi se baat karni ho gi.

She was about to move out from the house when she felt dizziness. She just grab her head and sat down.

Ahhh mera sir...

She pressed her forehead.

Please bhagwan g... Aik baar Rajat mil jaein phir muje jitna bemaar karna hai kar dije ga ...per please abhi nahi..

She don't know for how much time she was sitting there. She came in her senses with her mobile phone ringer.

hello.

hello madam ... me Mukesh bol Raha hun... Rajat sir ka informer...

Purvi sat straight with: rajat kahan...

Mukesh said in panicked voice: Purvi madam. Rajat sahab ko bacha lo.. wo log bohat khatarnak hain ..wo sahab ko maar...

Mukesh.. (Purvi said suddenly, then calm down herself) sahi se puri baat bato mujhe...

Mukesh give her the details. She cut the call and stood up suddenly feeling an energy in her and dialed a number.

After confriming the location of car from RTO , Purvi moved out from the house and rushed towards the destination.

...

...

Acp sir said: muje pehle se hi us admi pe shak tha...kewo jhoot bol raha hai...ab is ghar se milney wali cheezon se to ye baat confrim ho gai...

They searched Rajvi's neighbor house and found some suspicious items like maps and Fake pasports. Moreover they didn't find anyone .

Vineet said: per sir.. ab rajat sir ko dhoondhein ge kese?

Acp sir was about to answer when vineet's cell phone rang.

He look at the caller id: purvi ka phone...

fon speaker pe karo vineet.

Vineet did so.

han purvi bolo..

vineet ... rajat... rajat ka pata chal gaya hai...

kia,... kahan hai rajat...?

sir unhe kidnap... (she took a breath)Sir Rajat ke informer ka call aya tha us ne bataya ke rajat ko kidnap kar ke aik car mein lijaya gaya hai...Car ka number *******-*.

Acp sir said: hum abhi location trace kr ke...

sir...

But there was some signal problem , so the line disconnects.

Acp sir odered Vineet.

vineet foran RTO se is car ki location pata karo...

yes sir..

Vineet goes to work and Acp sir dialed Sahin's number.

...

...

Purvi reached at the place. It was a old closed gowdon. She slowly creaped towards the back side because she already spotted 8 armed people at front.

She peeped in through the window it was a shabby room and in the center Rajat was tied with chair in unconscious state and bulb was hanging just over his head .some beating wounds are visible on his face and a man was continuously trying to wake him up.

She look further and found Radhika tied with pole. She was continuously calling Rajat.

Rajat uncle utho na... aap ko kia hua hai...muje ye gande logon ke sath nahi rehna... please ...

The man who was trying to wake rajat , now slaps hard on his face in anger.

Purvi felt that slap on her heart.

Radhika shouted: aap gande ho... aap ne mere rajat uncle ko phir se mara bohat gande ho aap...

Another man moved to radhika and tried to touch her when they heard a growling sound:

bachi... ko hath... hath mat lagana...

Man turned towards rajat and found him looking at him with _i will eat u_ expressions in his eyes.

The man moved to Rajat and hold his coller. tu muje sikhaye ga...tu...

He was about to grab the iron rod when the heard a sound of falling some thing from out side.

After all three goons gone one by one , Rajat some how freed his hends and legs and slowly move towards Radhika to untie her. He just about to reach her when some body hit hard on his head and he again lost his senses.

After handling that goon purvi entered in side and found the man about to shoot rajat she just grab the rod and throw it towards him. it hit directly on his head and he fell down, she was about to move forward when hear some sound so hide her self behind the door

One man entered inside and he recieved a kick on his stomach

Purvi moved towards rajat and checked him he was unconsious .She also untied radhika who was going in to unconsiousnes.

Radhika mumbled: rajat... uncle ...ko nai..maro please..

Purvi called her: radhika ...radhika beta...

but no respone.

she turned towards rajat and pat his cheek : rajat... rajat uthiye na..please...

Then she heard some foot steps she looked back and found 3 people coming in. they came straight towards rajat it seems like they are coming with dangerous intentions.

Purvi knows that this time masy be it will difficult for her but still she tried and throw the peice of wood towrds them which offcourse didnt produce any effect . So she came just infront of rajat as if hiding him from these three.

They reached to them

One of them said with smirk: tu bachaye gi isey hum se... tu...

han bachaun gi me.. or tum logon ko aisa sabak sikhaun gi ke yaad karo ge...

Man said to another: arey munna dekh to.. ye kitna barh barh kar rahi hai ..zara dekh to is ko..

Munna hold purvi from her arm and made her stand .

Another man look at rajat and lift his face up. He pointed gun to him

Purvi struggled in munna's grip.

They smirked, One of them said

dekho to kese machal rahi hai.. arey ,... tum aurtein ... sirf ghar mein achi lagti ho ... khana pakana . humein khush karna or bachey paida krna hai tumhara kaam ye kiun apna waqt in fazool kamon mein zaya krti ho...

Purvi fired back: jab tujh jese mard... samaj ko ganda krne ke liye nikal aaein... to hum aaurton ko bhi ..nikalna parta hai..tu aurat ki takat dekhna chahta hai na ..le dekh...

She in a micro second turned her face towards munna and bite him on his hand.

Munna left her and shouted badly. The man load his gun and aimed at rajat.

Although she was feeling weak but she came in front of Rajat providing him a cover. The man pressed the trigger and Purvi fell down.

Acp sir put down his gun and Vineet rushed towards purvi.

sachin checked the man who is still holding the gun and found him dead and blood coming out from his back

Purvi looks at vineet; Vineet rajat..dekho na rajat..

She stood up and in a moment felt darkness surrounding her

she held her head in hands and "raa.."

She fell down uncnsious with her head on rajat's lap.

 **END OF CHAPPY**

 **next update when the reviews will 80.**

 **till then bye and take care.**

 **shzk (zehra)**


	7. Chapter 7

**here is the next update.**

 **thanks to all the reviewers**

 **HERE WE GO**

 **The last chapter**

They are impatiently walking in hospital corridor and waiting for the doctor to come out. Vineet was standing in corner leaning back with the support of wall .

Shreya came running in and asked vineet : Vineet... Purvi or Rajat sir kese hain…...?

pata nahi... Abhi doctors check kar rahe hain….

Unhein koi injury to..

Nahi Purvi ko to nahi..per sir ko..

Shreya sighed: per phir purvi behosh kese...?

Vineet just shrugged, they all are waiting with one eye fixed on doctors way and another on clock .

Finally their wait ends and doctors came out from emergency. They looked around and found 3 scared faces

Acp sir was the first one who asked: Kese hain Rajat or Purvi...?

Mr Rajat... ko injuries hain per ghabraney wali baat nahi hai...unhe 2 se 3 ghante mein hosh aa jaye ga….

Shreya asked ; or Purvi

Dekhiye actually baat ye hai ke...

Tarika who was just arrive asked impatiently Kia baat hai doctor…..?

Unhe tension or stress ki wajah se hosh nahi aa raha... Or...aisi halat mein ye sab ..

Shreya said: kia baat hai doctor...saaf saaf kehiye...

Doctor looked at them amazingly: Aap logon ko sach mein kuch nahi pata...?

All shook their heads tensely.

Doctor said: she is pregnant

Tarika and shreya exchanged glances. Acp smiled.

Vineet was the first to jump with: mtlb me chachu banun ga?

Acp sir gave a keep quiet look to vineet and turned to doctor with : doctor aise mein ye sarey stress….. koi complication to..

Dr salunkhe added: Or bacha theek to hai na?

The doctor assured them and left. Tarika was trying someone over the phone,

Acp sir said : Tarika wo dono 4-5 ghnte mein pahuch jayen ge….

Vineet and Shreya were busy doing khusur phusur, Tarika nodded to acp and moved to them.

Acp sir sighed : Rajat ko kitna kuch keh diya na?

Dr salunkhe patted his shoulder with : ab bachi kesi hai…..

Theek hai…..apnee mummy papa ke saath hai..wo apne Rajat uncle se milne ki zid kr rahi thi..doctor ne kaha rest krne ko…

They all are now waiting eagerly and happily for the new would b parents to come to consciousness.

….

….

 **mila** **koi** **sabut**. **.**.

 **han...tum kiun vishwas karo gi ...cid officer jo ho...**

 **Rajat please meri baat to suniye ...**

Rajat opened his eyes with difficulty bright light welcomed him , he again cloed his eyes

After some moments he came in senes and opened his eyes. He found two worried faces looking at him.

He called weakly Tarika ...vineet...

Tarika asked kese ho tum..aur dard to nahi..

Vineet added aur sir aapne to hume dara diya..aap ko akele bahar jane ki kya jarurat thi..aap call..

He stopped getting he is speaking to his senior.

Rajat smiled weakly Me theek hun vineet...

Vineet looked down in embracement

Acp sir entered in and said Kese ho Rajat

Rajat tried to sit with; me theek ...

Acp sir stopped him by putting his hand on shoulder Abhi aram karo ...agey ab wese bhi bahut kaam krna hai tumhe

Rajat looked confused Then remembered something

Sir... Radhika...app log bataiye na wo kesi hai...

Wo bilkul theek hai Rajat... Tum se milney ki zid bhi kar rahi thi...to hum ne usey promise kiya ke abhi rest karo hum tumhare Rajat uncle se tumhe baad mein milwa dein he...

Rajat smiled sadly Per sir me to apna wada hi nahi nibha paya...

Dr salunkhe enters with; are to kia hua tumhara wada kisi or ne nibha diya...

Rajat was about to ask when acp sirs phone rang

He after cutting the call said to salunkhe

Chal salukhe ...case aa gaya hai ...

Salunkhey went with acp sir after patting Rajat shoulder with Take care

Rajat want to ask some thing but stopped because of doctor's arrival. Doctor checked him and said he is perfectly fine and can Go home.

Suddenly Rajat started looking here and there. Seeing him tarika and vineet exchanges smiley glances

Tarika cleared her throat : Kisey dhoondh rahey ho Rajat...

Vineet asked : aap ko kuch chahiye sir?

nahi me... Me to bas aise hi... Wo kuch nahi...

Vineet said; acha Dr tarika me chalta hun... Acp sir ki call aney wali hai...

Tarika nodded

Then Vineet said to Rajat : Sir aap na pareshan mat hoiye..aap ko abhi bahut busy rehna ho ga...

Rajat confusingly looked at him. He winked and left

After vineet gone tarika said to Rajat : Rajat ab tum aram karo... Me yahin hun...

She was about to move towards the couch when.

Tarika wo Purvi...

Tarika smiled and turned She thought to tease him but after looking at his worried innocent face she dropped the idea.

Purvi tumhari amanat sambhal rahi hai...

Amanat...

Han...

Per wo hai kahan...?

Isi hospital mein hai...

Hospital... Lekin WO...aise kese...?

Then murmured tensely : Me ne bhi to kuch zada hi keh diya... Tension le li or ab..

Rajat kia bar bar kar rahey ho...?

Rajat hold tarika's hand Please yahan baitho na ..

Lo baith gai ab bolo...

He started and told the whole then said : Me ne itna kuch bol diya wo... Tarika purvi theek to hai na?mujh se naraz hai wo?

Abhi to naraz nahi... Per agar tum ne or ye sab socha to WO dono tum se naraz ho jaaein ge...

Dono kon dono..ye teesra kahan se aya...

Tarika smiles sheepishly ; Aya nahi aney wala hai...

Arey kon...(Rajat asked irritated)Tarika mujhe tension ho rahi hai...tum meri achi wali behen ho na ...batao na...

Tarika was about to answer when

Arey yar Rajat... Tum pati patni ne koi competition kiya hai kia? Aik tarf wo bed pe hai or yahan tum

Tarika turned and saw abhijeet and Daya standing there

Arey tum dono yahan kese... Tum log ghar...

Daya said while looking at Rajat ;

Hum to ghar hi janey waley they... Per acp sir ka phone aya ke humari behan or jija sahab ne hospital mein rooms book karwa liye hain to... Hum ne socha ke...

Rajat just smiled

Abhijeet said: doctor ka kia kehna hai ...ye dono kab tak discharge hon ge?

Tarika said Rajat ko to kuch dair mein mil jaye ga... Lekin...Purvi..

: Rajat cut her panickly Lekin kia tarika ab bta bhi do... Me kab se pooch raha hun.. Or tum ho ke...

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder Rajat... Relax...kuch nahi hua hai..

Then signaled tarika through eyes.

Tarika smiled and said : Purvi maa banney wali hy Rajat...

Rajat relaxly leaned back : Oh acha... Warna me to dar hi gaya tha...

Daya smiled : arey rajat tum papa banneywaley ho..thora khush ho lo yar...

Han to...

Tarika pat her head : Ufff ho... Rajat... Purvi maa tum papa...:

Rajat started calculating :Me papa.. Purvi maa...

Then exclaimed happily: Kia.. .Kia... matlab... Meri beti aney wali hai...meri Radhika...

Trio exchange confused glances

Tarika said: ye kia boley jaa rahey ho...

Rajat said :wo sab choro ye batao... Me Purvi se kab tak milun ga... Muje us se milna hai...

Rajat... abhi usey hosh nahi aya hai... Jab aye ga tab...

Tarika wo wo theek to hey na... Or mera bacha use hosh kiun nahi aa raha...muje usey dekhna hai...

Per tumhe bhi to aram...

Me bilkul theek hun tarika ..please tum...

Then looked at abhijeet and Daya : Please sir asp log kahiye na...

Abhijeet glanced at Rajat then said to tarika ; Tarika tum doctor se baat...

Tarika sighed Acha... Ruko me karti hun

Abhijeet nods : han rajat chaley jana hosh to aa jane do purvi ko...

Rajat sighed and leaned back closed his eyes and tarika moved out.

Rajat sitting quietly. So abhijeet said Kia baat hai Rajat

Sir...kia such mein humein rishtey nahi jorney chahiyen

Duo looked at each other and abhijeet sat beside Rajat

Pata hai Rajat... Humein rishtey bananey ki zarurat ...or logon se zada hoti hai... In fact agar ye rishtey na hon to hum bhi aik robot ban ke reh jaaein or zindagi mein koi charm hi baki na rahey

Per sir ...hum log shayed rishta nibha nahi patey na..

Daya said; muje lagta hai ke hum mein rishta nibhaney ki kabiliyat or logon se zada hoti hai...

Abhijeet added: or dekho na... Tabhi to Radhika ke uncle ne rishta or duty nibhaney ke liye apni jaan khatre mein dali...

Per sir Radhika ki aunty ko to anjaney mein hi sahi dukh to pohanchaya na...aik patni pe shak kiya

Arey yaar... Ye sab to part of life hai... Tum ab is ko le ke pareshan mat ho... Han ab to tumhe dusri wali fikrein honi chahiyen...kiun abhijeet sahi kaha na me ne...

Han bilkul..

Rajat smiled : wese sir aap domo ko itna tajurba aap dono kr hi lijiye...

Tarika enters smiling and said Purvi ko hosh aa gaya hai

Rajat gets up "to mein usse mil sakta hu na?

Daya said arey ruko to ...aram se jana... Aisi bhi kia jaldi hai

Tarika added han han aram se jana...

Rajat made a face but didn't spoke a word

Abhijeet gave a look to them arey itna tang kiu kr rahe ho.. and said to Rajat Tum jao...me dekhta hun kon rokta hai tumhe

Han han ab tum apney saley ki side nahi lo ge to kia meri loge Jao bhai ab kon rok sakta hy tumhe

…

…

Rajat enters inside found purvi sitting on bed making faces at the medicines Rajat came nearer

purvi looked up : Rajat aap..

He immedietly averted his gaze.

Purvi tensely asked Rajat aap theek to... Aap aap mujh se abhi tak naraz hain na..

Rajat just nodded but didn't look at put her hand on his cheek and turned his face.

Im sorry purvi im.. He sudenly hugged her tightly.

Rajat ...aap... aap ke dil ki dharkan... Kitni taiz ho rahi hai kia hua... Aap thek to hain na...

Rajat noded but didn't left her. And said.

Purvi thank u ...

Purvi looked up : Rajat kia hua boliye na..

Rajat separated her and cupped her face in his hands

Meri wish puri karney ke liye thanks

Aap clearly kuch bolein he please...

Tumhein yaad hai ...me ne us din tum se kuch maanga tha...

KIA maanga tha...?

Me ne tum se Radhika ko maanga tha...

Purvi looked really confused : Radhika ko... Per wo to...

Rajat started staring at her face

She looked at him : ab bolein ge bhi...

Me papa banne wala hun...

Purvi shouted: Kiaa...

Arey dhire...bolo baby disturb ho ga...

Per aap mere sath aise kese...

Me ne kia kiya? Rajat asked innocently.

Aap kisi or se shadi...

Rajat burst in laughter

Arey meri piyari patni g... Muje phir se ye shoq nahi charha... Aik kar ke ye haal hai to doosri ke baad to...(Purvi gave a tough look but he continued ) Or agar kar li to meri.. Beti kia kahey gi ke papa aap ne meri maa ke sath ye sab kia kiya...

To matlab..aap papa kese..

Then she started thinking . Rajat opened his mouth to speak but ...

Aik minute... Aap ke kehne ka matlab hai keep...

Rajat smile broadly: Ke...?

O my god...matlab... Me maa... Rajat humara bacha...

Rajat nods smiling.

Purvi hugged rajat very tightly. They remained in a soothing hug without uttering a single word. Then they heard a coughing sound o both separated and looked at the door ,. There they found Abhirika and Dareya standing.

Shreya came forward with : To Purvi ...me or Tarika mausi banney wale hain...

Rajat shyly corrcted : Tarika mausi nahi... bua...

Shreya shook her head ;nahi nahi mausi ...hum dono Purvi ki side ke hain...

Duo stopped them with : Acha acha ye hum bachey pe chor dete hain...filhal to tum dono ko cngratulation...

Rajat and purvi gave a thank ful look to duo and said to gether. thank u sir...

After some time purvi cleared her throat. Shreya and tarika smiles looking at each other.

purvi said: tarika... doctor se dicharge ki baat karo na please

arey meri maa... pehle doctor ko tujhe chek to karne de...

purvi looked at duo for help but they gave her a we cant do anything in thing look.

Abhijeet looked at purvi : acha muh mat banao..doctor se baat kar k ata hun..per haan bureau mein na dekhun tumhe kal se...

He moved out soon came back and infromed about discharge.

...

...

They entered inisde . Rajat directly made his way towards the bedroom wiith purvi . He completely turned deaf and purvi kept saying.

me theek hun rajat...

aap bhi aram kijiye...

me kuch khaney ko bana deti...

He made her sit on bed and said: mere wapis aney tak... yahan e hilna bhi mat.. undertand...

purvi nodded smilingly after seeing the loveable seriousness in his eyes.

Rajat seeing her smiling sat beside her.

I promise purvi me tumhara or humare bache ka pura khayal rakhun ga

mujhe pata hai Rajat..

They share a cute hug . Rajat placed a soothing hand on her stomach.. Hewas busy in cnversation with baby when a phone call dstrb him.

hello uncle...

A sweet smile crept over both the faces ; hi beta kese ho aap...?

me theek hun beta aap kese hain...? (then the voice turned bit scared) uncle aap ko un gande logon ne bohat mara na... aap ko dard to nahi ho raha...

Rajvi looked at eachother then purvi said: beta... aap ke uncle bilkul theek hain... kuch nahi hua unhe...

Rajat added: han beta ..or pata hai... aap ki aunty ne un gandey logon ko bohat zor zor se mara bhi...

aunty ... aap ne fight kiya...

han beta...wo log meri itni piyari guriya ko tang kar rahey they to muje bhi ghussa aya or me ne...

Aur aunty aap ko chot nahi lagi na..

Bilkul nahi beta..aap theek ho na?

Haan babah..acha aunty mummy bula rahi hai...ab rakhti hun...tata...

They ended the call.

Rajat looked at purvi, ab tum leti raho ...me dinner lata hun...

ap dinner banaein ge?

Haan haan bana lun ga..

Mera kitchen..

Tum..hunh..baithi raho..

He moved and Purvi smiled.

...

...

 **At night 1 am**

 **A man was dressed in black three piece suit coming out from the mall and a woman dresed in red and black saree was waiting for him inside the car.**

 **Suddenly she saw a truck coming in ful peed toward the man who was in the middle of road. She wanted to shout but the words stuck in her throat.**

 **And in next second she saw some object flying in air soon it hit the ground .**

 **Now its visible to her. and it was the man lying in his own pool of blood in the middle of the road.**

A loud shout of _Rajattt..._ echoed in the silent atmosphere of the room

Rajatimmidiately put on the side lamp and sat up . He found purvi breathing heavily and sweating badly

purvi... he called

but she didnt repond.

Rajat shaked her lightly: purvi kia hua?

she just look towards him put his hand on her face and said: koi bura sapna dekha tum ne..?

Suddenly she hugged him and started crying with voice

Purvi... purvi... kia hua tum aise kiun... acha dekho ... shant ho jao ...please..

Tried to separate her but she hold him more tightly and said: rajat please aap.. aap kabhi bhi muje chor kr mat jana... please...

Rajat separate her : me kahin nahi ja raha... tum shant ho jao please... (then pick the glas and forwarded to her ) lo pani piyo...

He made her drink some water .

Purvi hold his hand ;ap promie kijiye aap apna khayal...

per us ke liye tumhe bhi mujh se aik promie karna ho ga...ke tum meri beti or us ki maa ka pura khayal rakho gi...

Suddenly Purvi wiped her tears and said in determined voice.

me aap se wada karti hun rajat... me humesha aap ki beti ka khayal rakhun gi... or chahe koi bhi waqt aye kesa bhi aye me apne is wadey se kabhi peechey nahi hatun gi...

Rajat kissed her fore head not as a lover not as a hubsband but as a man who know the true place of a woman and know what the status should be given to a mother.

He made her lay on bed and started cresing her hairs. And after some time she went to dreamland once again repeating the promise to her self. Preparing herself for hard ships of future

But she have frim faith in her heart that those hard ships are nothing in front of their faith love and respect for each other.

 **Faith respect tolerance are the three main asence of any relation. If any one wants to enjoy the fruitfulness of relation then first he or she must learn these three important lessons.**

 **Because love is not only a candle light dinner but it is some thing which lightened your life when you are in immense pain and darkness...**

 **End of story.**

 **Please r and r for the last time on this**

 **We will meet soon with another rajvi story**

 **If u guys have any plot on them then please let me know ...but no romance please..But a serious** **e**

 **Take care shzk (zehra)**

 **t**


End file.
